The Chains on Our Hearts
by violentyetawesome
Summary: Kasai Hitsugaya has a pretty great life in Soul Society. Her best friend's about to get married, her brother's a Captain now, and she managed to become a 4th Seat! But, for people like Kasai, happiness doesn't stick around for too long. KaienxOC


_**Kaien~~~~! Soooo epicccc~~~! DAMN YOU RUKIAAAA! I WILL ALWAYS HOLD THIS AGAISNT YOU!**_

_**Ehem. **_

_**On with the story.**_

_The Chains on Our Hearts_

_Prolouge_

Kasai sighed, banging her head against her desk. "Someone. Kill me. Now." She groaned, dull grey eyes staring at the heaping pile of paperwork she had to do.

"Ah," A voice taunted from the doorway. "Is wittle Kasai whining about her paperwork?" Kasai let out a hiss and glared at the Soul Reaper. "Shut it, Kaien."

"As your higher-up, I insist that you address me as Vice Captain Shiba." Kaien walked into the room fuller and took a seat next to her desk. "Why do you even have paper work, _4__th__ seat_?" Kasai let out another loud groan. "The only reason I'm not Vice Captain is because _you _got me sick the day before!" Kaien let out a laugh. "Stop laughing! Jeez, why are you even here?"

Kaien straightened. "I'm training that new recruit, Kuchiki Rukia. Wanna come?" Kasai let loose another glare. "Do you _not _see this pile of work? Actually, I'm pretty sure most of it is yours!"

"Have the 3rd seats do it! There's two of them, they can handle it!"

"Captain Ukitake said they had something else to do! Why am I stuck with _everything_!" Kasai grabbed fistfuls of her hair and pulled with everything she had. Kaien sighed and grabbed her wrists, causing her to stop.

"Oi! You're way too stressed for a 4th seat. I feel, as Vice Captain, I should be blamed. Slightly. Not at all, really, but as your best friend, I feel pretty sorry for you. So, that is why…" Kaien lifted a finger in the air and grinned victoriously.

"I, KAIEN SHIBA, WILL GIVE YOU THE HONOR OF…..wait for it…..TRAINING WITH MEEEEE!" He let out a haughty laugh. He looked at Kasai, and his jaw dropped.

"WERE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ANYTHING I SAID!" Kaien barked, slamming his fists on her desk. Kasai looked up. "Nope." She grinned, snapping her fingers in reverse. That always creeped Kaien out, and she loved doing it for that reason. "How about we train after you're done with Kuchiki- that is, if you're not too tired- and afterwards, go out to eat?"

Kaien scoffed. "Of course I won't be tired! You just finish up that paperwork, and we'll hang out, okay?" He waved before disappearing.

Kasia sighed, looking at the mountain of paper of her desk. "I wonder if Toshiro wants to spend time with his beloved nee-chan?" She mused, moving onto the next page of work. "Ah," She paused to think. "Kaien will probably want to go. He always liked Toshiro. Or should we wait for his birthday…? It's soon, right?"

"Talking to yourself, Kasai-chan?"

Kasai let out a shrill scream, causing her work to scatter everywhere. "Damn it! Look what you- C-Captain Ukitake!" She scrambled to stand, and did a little salute. "I was just….er…my deepest apologizes!"  
The captain chuckled. "It's fine, Kasai-chan. I just wanted to see how you were coming along with the work." He picked a paper off the floor. "Very well, I see. I apologize for startling you; let me help you." He suggested, noticing that she had started picking up the papers.

"I-I'm okay!" She yelped, still embarrassed to have disrespected a captain. How could he act so relaxed? Wasn't that, like, a crime or something? Kasai brushed some of her bright red hair out of her eyes. "Is there something else I can help you with, Captain?"

Captain Ukitake laughed once again. "No, I'm fine. I have a Captain's meeting to attend, and as it seems, both my Vice Captain and 3rd Seats are missing. Would you mind holding down the fort while I'm away."

Kasai grinned. "Yesssssssss." She did a series of fist pumps. "I. AM. IN!"

Ukitake blinked. "O…Okay? Goodbye, Kasai-chan, and good luck!"

Kasai shivered. "You make it sound like I'm going into war….." Kasai sighed.

'_All I have to do now is wait for Kaien to finish with Kuchiki…..Speaking of…Should I pay her brother a visit? It's been a while.._'

"Nee-chan…."

Kasai looked up. "Toshiro! I was just thinking of you, like, 10 minutes ago! What brings you here?"

The young captain took a seat in front of her desk. "You're birthday is coming up." Kasai cocked her head. "Yes. And?"

"Momo said I should ask you what you wanted."

"Ah," Kasai leaned back in her chair. "I suppose nothing."

Toshiro seemed startled. "….What? Nee-chan always wants something." Kasai smiled.

"Remember last year, when we were walking to the garden we used to play at when we were kids? You smiled, then. And, that smile….it was such a great present that I'll never need another one."

Toshiro remained quiet.

"This sounds really sappy, I know." Kasai laughed nervously. "It's just, you haven't smiled in so long, and it was nice, you know? So, I'm good." She looked out the window. "I'm gonna take a trip to the Human World, though. See what's down there."

Toshiro stood abruptly. "Thank you, nee-chan. I know what to get you for your birthday." Kasai's eye twitched.

"OI! Didn't I say not to get me anything! Jeez, do you listen?"

"I have to get to the meeting."

"Whatever, _Captain Hitsugaya._"

"Goodbye, _4__th__ Seat_."

"….That was below the belt. I swear, you and Kaien…"

And that happy feeling that Kasai had, for some reason, she felt like it wouldn't last.


End file.
